Meant to be?
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: PaigeCole love story...that's all I got so far. Better story! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to be? 

A:N/ I've been on Fanfiction for more than a year now. And I've seen stories of all kinds: some pretty good, some not even worthy enough to wipe my butt with. Not really, but one story I've _never _seen is a Paige/Cole love story, I have seen Prue/Cole stories, even Piper/Cole/Leo stories. It's the most obvious idea because if you think about it all that anger may have just been jealousy/lust/what have you. So tonight; Ladies, Gentlemen, and Undecided; I bring to you- the story of the century! Oh yes, this is based-let's say right around the time Cole goes crazy because Phoebe left him.

Disclaimer: I should really get credit for this because it's so original, but since I know the WB can't afford to sue anyone without having to chop off a limb I'll humor them; I do not own Charmed, only the morbid idea that Paige and Cole fooled around.

Part 1

He paced around the penthouse, thinking. Thinking about what had gone wrong, were _they _had gone wrong. He rubbed his whisker-covered chin in thought. Simple tasks such as shaving had lost all meaning, there was no point in looking good when the only woman you ever wanted to look good for was gone. And his place had been practically a ghost town since Phoebe left. It was always dark, and filthy. It was almost as if the house was channeling Cole's feelings of pain and despair.

Cole suddenly growled and picked up a glass and threw it against the wall with all his might. Watching it in slow-motion shatter into a million pieces and hit the floor. That's how his heart felt right now.

All he wanted to do was die, but he couldn't. It wasn't possible. He was immortal; he had actually created his own personal hell. If the Charmed Ones couldn't vanquish him, no one could. He would be forced to live everyday knowing that he screwed up the best thing that ever happened to him.

He suddenly realized who was at fault for his suffering; the youngest Charmed One, the only one of the sisters who hated Cole from the start. Paige. That name flowed through his veins just as sure as his blood. Every time he thought of her he became angry, but on occasion, he dreamt of holding her, kissing her, and it did nothing but confuse him. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to kill Paige or sleep with her. How would he ever get Paige Matthews out of his head?

She sat in the sunroom and watched as Phoebe worked on her laptop, she looked completely content, almost at peace. But Paige knew better, she knew Phoebe's emotional wounds would probably never heal. And it was all Cole's fault. He had every chance in the world to confront them when the Source first possessed him, but he kept quiet. Whether or not he ever actually loved Phoebe, well, that didn't matter anymore. He had no right to apologize for what he put Phoebe through, _all _of them through. He was scum, _lower_ than scum; he was the Source of all things Vile and Evil. Phoebe looked up and shot Paige a small smile and turned back to her work. Paige admired her sister so much, for not giving up, for not crawling into a hole and barricading herself from the world like she herself would've done put in the same situation.

She couldn't understand who in their right mind would want to ruin a thing so incredible. Phoebe and Cole had one of the best relationships Paige had ever seen, well next to Piper and Leo. What really made her feel bad is that no one believed her in the beginning. They told her she was just overreacting, judging him for his past when he supposedly 'wasn't that man anymore'.

It infuriated her to know that Cole couldn't be vanquished. He'd never be able to suffer just as Phoebe had. But Paige supposed that he was dead inside. He had lost the woman he loved, and he knew no matter how hard he tried, would never win back. No amount of magic, good or evil could change that.

Yet under all that hate and resentment Paige could feel love. It didn't make sense. This was the man who had broken Phoebe's heart and nearly killed her and Piper, she should hate Cole with every fiber of her being, but she sometimes imagined waking up next to him, and making love to him. Paige knew she couldn't talk to either of her sisters about these feelings, _especially _Phoebe, even telling Leo would be awkward. But then how would she ever get Cole Turner out of her head?

TBC…

1st chapter, tell me whatcha think!

Nicole/Shannen

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! I'm updating all my stories! Yay!

_Part 2-_

"We gotta do something about Phoebe." Paige said as she trudged into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffeepot.

"Good morning to you too," Piper looked up from the paper. "And what are you talking about?"

"She was up crying again last night."

"Well Paige, that sort of thing happens when the love of your life turns out to be evil _again _and you lose your unborn child to the forces of darkness." Piper replied.

"I know, but I don't think she's slept through the night in weeks. I mean, she's fine during the day, but at night, it's like she just gives up completely." Paige sighed and sat down across from her.

"What do you suggest we do? Cast a spell so the sun never sets again? Paige, she's just working through it in her own way, and in her own time."

"I just wish we could vanquish Cole and finally give Phoebe some peace." Paige muttered.

"Me too, but the best we could hope for right now is him leaving town." Piper somewhat laughed and turned back to the paper.

_Hmm, that's not a bad idea. _Paige nodded as Phoebe slowly walked in and sat down.

"Morning," She mumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Piper asked as she got her a cup of coffee.

Phoebe shrugged. "Same as usual,"

Piper looked sympathetically at her baby sister. It killed her knowing she couldn't truly stop her hurt. Because the bastard that caused it got to wake up every morning and live. How was she supposed to protect her sisters when she couldn't even vanquish one lousy demon? _Especially when that demon nearly destroyed your family, and the Power of Three._

"So Phoebes, you still up to lunch today?" Paige asked, standing up.

"Yea Paige, just meet me at my office." Phoebe nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm off to work." Paige said. She patted Phoebe's shoulder on the way out.

"Guess I'd better get going too. Gotta go help all of San Francisco with of their problems." _So I can forget mine. _Phoebe added silently, standing up.

"Phoebe, you know I'm here if you wanna talk. Even if you just need a shoulder to cry on." Piper said taking her hand.

"I know Piper, thanks." Phoebe smiled slightly and hugged her tightly before walking out.

Paige tapped her foot lightly and adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she watched the lights on the elevator go up to '23'. That was the level Cole's penthouse was on. If she couldn't vanquish this bozo, she was going to do the next best thing, send him packing. The elevator 'dinged' and the door slowly opened. Paige stepped and looked around. It looked like a tornado blew through the place. "Jesus Christ," She muttered as she walked further into the penthouse. She walked over something that made a crunch sound. She looked down and saw that she had stepped over shards of broken glass. She shook her head. It was _way _too dark in here. "Curtains!" She called and made a separating motion with her hands. The curtains were enveloped in blue light then spread apart, letting the morning sun shine in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An angry voice from behind demanded. Paige spun around to see Cole standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some leftover Chinese, he picked at it then threw it back in. "Come to add to my misery?"

"You have no idea how misery feels. You just like to inflict it." Paige spat and watched him open up a beer and take a long drink.

"Is that so?" Cole chuckled. "But seriously, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off finding some way of vanquishing my sorry ass?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Paige said through gritted teeth.

"I would actually, so at least that way Phoebe might sleep a little easier."

Paige raised an eyebrow. Did he actually know Phoebe hadn't been sleeping or was it just a figure of speech? "That's why I'm here. I want you gone. _Phoebe_ wants you gone!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Gone_, as in 'Get the hell out of town.' Or 'Go back to the Underworld!' Just leave! Phoebe hates your guts, and she wants you dead! But since that can't happen this is the next best thing!"

Cole stood there, speechless. "Did Phoebe tell you that?"

"She didn't have to! God Cole does being evil make you pathetic _and _stupid? I mean, it's pretty obvious!"

"Get out," Cole ordered through gritted teeth.

"Not until you promise to leave!"

"I said get out _now_!" He shouted, an energyball forming in his hand. He threw it at Paige, but before it hit her she shrieked and orbed out of its path. It hit the small table by the door, incinerating the only picture of him and Phoebe he had left. The one thing he had that reminded him that they were once _happy _and in love, now gone.

Paige orbed back in and looked at the scorch mark. "Cole, listen to me, if you still truly love Phoebe you'll get as far away from her as possible. I know you don't want to, I get it, but it's not about _you_ anymore. It's about Phoebe, and her not being able to move on because a constant reminder of her pain is shimmering in every week to try to win her back."

Cole had a blank expression on his face. He was resisting the urge to throw another energyball at her, or even ripping her throat out to keep her from saying such hateful things. But the truth was, Paige was right. He loved Phoebe with all his heart, and always would, and it killed him just knowing he was the source of so much of her pain. He had to do what was right. Maybe doing this would make her realize just how much he loved her, and she would come back to him. He looked down at his ring finger, his wedding band still on it and nodded solemnly.

Paige nodded too. "Alright," She muttered and headed from the elevator. When the door opened she stepped in and turned to Cole and smiled lightly at him. "You're doing the right thing Cole." He just stared and watched the door close.

TBC….

nicole/shannen


End file.
